Mini & Alo- The Joys Of Parenthood
by Jabi07
Summary: Life for malo now that they are parents to baby gracie!


**Mini & Alo- The Joys Of Parenthood**

**Part One**

I lay wide awake listening to my boyfriend snoring contently beside me, a smile spread accross my face, i huddled myself further into the blanket, but as i was about to drift off into slumber the all to familar crying started, i sighed knowing Alo was not going to wake up from his dreams, i shoved the blanket off of me and hurried over to the cot,

"shh angel mummys here!" i say picking up my crying Gracie, and rocking her gently as i headed into the kitchen to make up her bottle, i looked at the clock on the wall already knowing what time it would be, 3am, another two hours and Alo would be up to start work with his dad on the farm, while i would stay here for a few hours before heading over to see Alos mum as she will continue giving me her cooking lessions, which i am really enjoying, i now know quite a bit about how to bake and make fresh food for my man! i sat down on the small brown sofa and fed little gracie her bottle, her little blue eyes showing excitement and eagerness over her milk,

"your just like your daddy! love your food huh!" i say amused, over the last few months of having gracie i have really loved motherhood, and my life here with Alo and Gracie is all that i could ever wish for and more! as i rock her gently back and forth her eyelids slowly begin to close, then silence fills the room around us, i smile down at my daughter watching her sleeping peacefully in my arms, i then slowly get off the sofa and place her back into her cot, kissing her forehead before picking up the baby moniter and heading back to the sofa, not feeling tired to sleep when i jumped out of my skin as my mobile started ringing, i legged it into the bedroom, "shit, shit" i picked up the phone, seeing alo stirring,

"farmboy sorry go back to sleep!" i say kissing his cheek before leaving the room and answered the phone,

"For fuck sake Liv you know what time it is!?"

"sorry...i thought...you would be...awake!" oh christ shes crying, something has happened,

"Liv whats wrong?!"

"i...am heading to yours...is that alright?!"

"of course it is! with alex?!"

"nah...just me listen see you in a minute yeah!" liv slammed down the phone, uh why is she on her own? where the fuck is alex?! oh god hes ditched her hasnt he the twat! i knew he was no good always leading Livs on then spitting her out when he felt like it! what a huge dickhead! i sat on the sofa waiting impatiently for liv, jumping at every noise thinking it was the door, then i heard it the bang bang bang from the door, i hurried over and flew open the door, my eyes widening in horror!

"Livs! oh my god! what the fuck happened to you?!" i shriek leading her inside, Alo comes stumbling half asleep into the room, he probably thought it was dad ready to start work, he actually had another hour or so,

"livs go sit down babe, alo it wasnt time for work you have another hour yet!" he looked at me half asleep and nodded dopefully heading back for bed, i then headed into the kitchen, coming back to the sofa carrying my first aid box, alos mum also taught me basic first aid!

"theres no need for that mins im fine!" she was most certanly not fine, she had bruises down her arms, a swollen eye and blood dripping down her nose oh and a cracked lip, i sigh and roll my eyes at her whilst fumbling through the box,

"so you want to tell me what happened to you liv?!"

"that depends!"

"on what?!"

"how you react!"

"well i wont know until you tell me will i!"

"thats why i cant tell you!"

"listen livs please just tell me im your best friend!" i say holding her nose gently, which still made her wince slightly, she sighed,

"alright fine ill tell you but promise me you wont get mad!"

"i promise now spill bitch!"

"the night to begin with was fun...alex and me was dancing and just...like old times...but then he became more interested with these guys...and i got left out compleatly so i went outside for a smoke...well i had three fags...and i was heading back inside when...these twats cornered me...they tried you know to do stuff...but i managed to get them off me so i legged it into a taxi and here i am!" my heart skipped and ached, my eyes watering, my mind whirling with thoughts of would could of happened if she hadnt got away from them!

"oh liv come here!" i wrapped my arms around liv as if she was my daughter, and held her tightly not wanting to let her go, she sobbed silently as i stroked her hair and comforted her until she eventually fell asleep, just as Alo walked into the room yawning and strecthing, looking slightly more awake than earlier,

"good morning mins..." he stopped frowning confused at liv,

"whats liv doing here i thought she was out last night with alex!" a mention of that pricks name made me quiver with anger, i carefully got off the sofa so as not to wake liv and lead alo back into the bedroom, once we were in the bedroom my emotions came flooding out into angry tears,

"that bastard left my mate to get raped!"

"you what?!"

"she wasnt but she could of been! and alex couldnt give a fuck about where she is and what has happened to her!" alo wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest,

"shh mins! its all going to be fine, now why dont you start from the beginning yeah!" i held tightly onto my farmboy, feeling the warmth and love radiating off him which gave me comfort. After i had explained everything to alo, he frowned looking just as concerned as i was,

"fuck!"

"i know alo! what we going to do?!"

"well for certain we are never going clubbing with him again!"

"i mean bout liv!"

"well she stays with us for a bit give her support!" i smiled sadly at alo,

"i love you Alo Creevly!" we both kiss each other affectionatly and alo made his way to work not before given gracie a peck on the forehead, i spent most of the morning preparing some breakfast for us, i was just feeding gracie her breakfast in her high chair when livs walked sullenly into the kitchen,

"oh morning auntie livs!" i say smiling, as soon as livs sees gracie she lghts up, which she always does, livs adores gracie as much as me and alo do! she is always offering to babysit for us and always buying her presents, liv walks over to us and strokes gracies head before kissing her on the forehead,

"what you making mins?!"

"ah good question! well i thought i would make us some pancakes and ive got chocolate sprinkles somewhere!"

"oh sounds good!"

"yes so come sit yourself down while i cook your breakfast!"

"alright if you want i can finish feeding gracie!" normally i would of kindly refused, as i loved feeding gracie myself but as i wanted to cheer livs up i nodded my head and stood up, i made the breakfast for us and now was trying to start a conversation with her without leading back to last night, there was still so many things that i needed to know! livs touched my hand which made me come out of my thoughts,

"uh thanks for breakfast your a fab cook babes!"

"your welcome honey!"

"but i better be going back i have things to sort out!"

"what things liv!? im sorry to be cruel but alex couldnt give a shit about you!"

"uh thats so not true!"

"really then how many times has he phoned you!?" livs looked down at the table knowing i was speaking the truth with her, which didnt feel at all good! i squeezed her hand gently,

"Livs i am sorry for being a bitch, but Alex if he loved you as much as the rest of us did he would of never have left you at all!" liv nodded the tears roling down her face,

"i know...i just love him so much!" i pulled her into my chest and comforted her,

"i know you do livs! but i know its tough but you must not be with him anymore!"

"i cant...i just cant!"

"well how bout you stay here for a bit yeah, and before you protest it was a order!" livs gives me a small smile which i return back to her,

"thanks mins! i better get some stuff!"

"no i will go you stay here and look after gracie!"

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
